For the past 15 years, the NBER Center for Aging and Health Research, has served two primary functions: first, as the integrating umbrella for an extensive network of research and related activities in aging at the NBER, and second, as the organizational mechanism and stimulus for developing new and innovative research directions as an integral aspect of our overall programmatic effort. The Center has been instrumental in promoting an extensive agenda of research activity by economists on issues in aging, in serving and coordinating a large community of economic scholars engaged in aging-related research through the NBER, and in advancing the economics of aging as one of the most important subfields of economics exploration. This application is to renew NIA funding for the NBER Center for Aging and Health Research through June 2014. The incremental impact of the Center has been far-reaching, and it will continue to be important in facilitating and promoting aging-related research in economics in the years ahead. The Center operates through four core components with separate, but highly coordinated functions, all of which we propose to continue in this application. The functions are highly coordinated in the sense that the thematic directions of our research agenda, as they evolve over time, are supported jointly by each of the core components of the Center, creating an intra-Center synergy in new research development. For instance, when the Center decides to develop research in a new thematic area, such as genetics and economics for example, that initiative can be supported at the same time through database development in the administrative core, targeted pilot projects in the program development core, and collaborative team-building and coordination in the external innovative network core. Throughout this application are illustrations of how the core components of the Center work together to leverage research development in important thematic areas of inquiry.